


Starboy

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Happy Ending, Hood Twins, M/M, Panties, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Thomas is a bit of a dick, luke wears a thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Calum hasn't spoken with his twin brother in two years. Now that Mali is getting married their mother forces them to spend some time together to make sure there will be no drama at the family gathering.The last thing Calum expected when visiting his brother at uni was meeting a pretty boy who must be Thomas' boyfriend.Or Calum's identical twin brother is a dick who fucked up Calum's life and revenge is the dish best served cold.





	1. Woke up by a boy (I don't even know his name)

**Author's Note:**

> it me with another Cake fic.
> 
> Hope you like it! Do let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment or kudos ❤️ 
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> Fic title by The Weeknd, chapter title taken/adapted from The Weeknd's Party Monster track. (I'm The Weeknd trash haven't u realised it yet?)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum could list at least ten other things he'd rather be doing than sitting in an empty apartment of his traitor twin brother waiting for his before mentioned sibling to come back home so they can figure out how they are going to convince their mother they are no longer hating each other's guts.

If Calum had any say in the matter at all he would just happily pretend his bastard of the twin brother did not exist for the next forever. Sadly his lovely sister Mali had different plans and decided to get married, causing their mother to force her precious twin boys to burry the hatred for each other so that everyone could enjoy the wedding without any unnecessary drama.

It's been three hours and Calum has already taken a shower, a nap and sniffed through his brother's bedroom, finding absolutely nothing of interest besides half empty tube of lube and almost empty box of condoms. He couldn't find a single trace of Thomas' private life besides the photo of Mali and Thomas on her graduation day. Calum has the exact same photo stashed at the bottom of his sock drawer back at his own apartment except his is slightly different. Instead of square shape it is rectangle and displaying the full picture. Thomas on the left, Mali in the middle and Calum on the right.

Calum huffs in annoyance, tipping the picture frame until it crashes face down on the bedside table, and throws himself back on the comfy sheets. He is just about to call Ashton and ask him how the training went this morning and if the coach is still pissed off with him when he hears the front door open.

Fucking finally. Calum thinks as he sits himself further up on the bed, his bare back resting against the headboard as he spreads his legs wide. Thomas always hated it when Calum used to do that as a kid.

"Babe, I have exactly twenty minutes before I have to leave for my afternoon class." A boy who is most definitely not Calum's identical twin brother comes crashing through the bedroom door. He is throwing his white shirt carelessly on the floor and exposing his pale chest and soft tummy to Calum. He is quickly working on his jeans next, unbuttoning and pushing them down his thighs before he is stepping out of them and crawling up the bed and into Calum's lap.

"Hi, missed you." The gorgeous blond smiles sweetly at Calum who doesn't even have time to object before soft pink lips are kissing him.

Calum automatically kisses back, weak for pretty boys sitting on his lap, his hands gently caressing blond boy's hips before he is slowly sliding them on blond's lower back. He is waiting for the fingers to bump against the elastic band of boxer briefs but instead of that he feels his pads brush against the lacy trim of what his further inspection reveals is a thong. He pulls back from the skilled soft lips, chuckling at the needy whine of the other boy, so he can confirm what he already knows.

"You are wearing panties." Calum states as he is now tracing the waist of baby blue thong, his thumbs pressing softly on the little white bow sitting just under the boy's belly.

"Yeah. Thought it might help speed things a bit. Get you harder quicker." The boy says lovingly. He is now gently cupping Calum's jaw and Calum whimpers at the adoring look the blond gives him. "It's ok babe. We all have issues sometimes." The blue eyed Angel says before he is gently kissing Calum again.

Calum is so overwhelmed he can't do much else but let the boy on top of him take the charge again. He automatically tilts his head to the left to give the blond more skin to kiss and lick on whilst he is trying to process all the information he is receiving.

Apparently his brother fucks boys now. His mother didn't tell him that Thomas was seeing someone, a boy, so Calum is quite sure that Thomas didn't tell anyone about the pretty white twink that is currently butchering Calum's neck and collarbones. Also, Thomas having issues getting it up is definitely something Calum plans on using in the future.

Calum lets his hands rest on the back of boy's strong thighs, hoisting him further up his lap until their dicks are rubbing against each other through the damp material. Finally, he lets his hands slide up the full globes, moaning at the feeling of ripe flesh spilling over his fingers.

"Wow, that was quick." The Blond says impressed as he grabs for Calum's dick which is fully hard and leaving nasty wet spot on the front of his grey boxers.

"You got me so hard baby. Your big ass and small panties." Calum offers in reply, squeezing the fat globes to emphasise his words.

"Yeah? You like them?" The blond asks, giving him a sweet shy smile.

"I love them." Calum replies, moving his right hand back up until he is pulling on the elastic of the thin blue material. Calum doesn't know what this boy is to his twin but the blond in his lap is desperately needy for him if the pink colour spreading over his cheeks is anything to go by.

"I love that you love them." He replies shyly, hiding his warm cheeks in Calum's neck and buckling his hips up against Calum's dick.

Calum feels and uncomfortable twist in his gut. This boy must be important to his brother. But then again. Did his brother think of him two years ago when he destroyed Calum's whole life in one single hour? Revenge is a dish best served cold and it's time Thomas gets a taste of his own medicine.

"Fifteen minutes." The blond mumbles as he grabs one of Calum's hands and moves them further back until Calum's fingers are caressing the top of the blond's crack.

"What?" Calum humms as he uses the fingers of his other hand to sneak underneath the skimpy material.

"Cmon, I haven't seen you in three days. We haven't fucked in a week. You promised we could have a quickie between my classes today." The blond whines in Calum's ear, eagerly pushing back on Calum's fingers that are now rubbing up and down his slick crack.

"You wet for me baby?" Calum teases his middle finger over the slippery hole before gently pushing it inside and groaning at the feeling of the tip slipping inside.

"I'm always wet for you babe." The blond chuckles, shifting on Calum's lap as he leans to the side to retrieve lube and condoms from the nightstand.

"Hey! I was busy there!" Calum pouts as his fingers get swatted away and replaced with blond's two slick digits.

"Let me help." Calum pouts as he pulls the string of the thong to the side to make more room for blond's fingers.

"You wanna open me up?" The blond says surprisedly, stilling on Calum's lap and blinking at him like he sees him for the first time. (Which, to be fair, he kind of is.)

"I, uh, yeah?" Calum asks carefully.

"What's up with you? You were never so eager to get your fingers in my ass before." The Blond asks suspiciously, his interrogation getting interrupted when he accidentally hits his prostate.

"Anyway, 10 minutes. Your sexual awakening will have to wait for some other time. Suit up." THe blond says as he pulls the sticky fingers out of his hole and throws a condom at Calum.

"Here." Boy impatiently pushes Calum's hands away as soon as the rubber is rolled down his dick to coat him up. "Wanna hold it up for me big boy?" The blond smiles flirtily. Calum is quick to follow the instruction, holding his dick up and teasingly dragging it over the wet crack.

"Fuck. You're so tight!" Calum cries out as he feels the tip breech the tight ring of muscle.

"Just how you like me." The blond grins before sliding further down Calum's dick.

"Fuck." The blond cries as he is now fully seated on Calum's cock. "I swear you get bigger every time we fuck."

"Yeah?" Calum puffs his chest proudly, smirking at the thought of his clearly superior dick.

"No time for flattery. Eight minutes." The blond whines before he rolls his hips on Calum's lap.

"Faster." Calum groans as he buckles his hips up.

"I'm trying." The Boy whines as he lifts his hips up just to be able to fall back down on Calum's lap.

"So close." The blond cries as he speeds up his tempo, his fingernails digging deeper into Calum's shoulders, leaving half moon marks on the dark skin.

"Five minutes." The Blond breathes out, one of his hands loosening the grip on Calum's shoulder and reaching for the pretty pink dick instead.

"Fuck this." Calum curses as he pushes surprised twink off his lap.

"What are you doing?" The blue eyed boy asks as he lets himself be manoeuvred around.

"I'm gonna fuck you, what do you think I'm doing?" Calum hisses as he forcefully lifts slim hips up to push one of the pillows underneath the blond.

"Oh." The blond breathes out in what Calum could swear is a surprise.

"Open your ass." Calum instructs as he kneels between the obscenely long legs, lightly spanking the fat cheek and storing the sounds the blond makes in his memory to use in the future.

"Good boy." Calum praises as he watches the twink grab for his ass cheeks and pulls them wide open. He spares a second to drag his middle finger over the shaven clean crack and fucking it inside the tight, went hole. He chuckles as he feels the blond whine around his finger and he pulls out ready to replace his digit with his cock.

"Oh my god!" The blond cries out as soon as Calum pushes his whole dick in, angling it just right and fucking the head of his cock against the twink's Magic spot.

"Harder!" The blond begs as he ruts his hips back to meet Calum's thrusts.

"Is that hard enough." Calum spits out through gritted teeth as he forcefully pulls the blond's hips back against his pelvis. All he gets in reply is a pathetic moan and the feeling of the blond clenching tight around his dick.

"Answer me, boy." Calum barks at the boy, loosening the grip on the waits so he can pull on the blonde locks, forcing the boy on his dick to bend his head backwards.

"Am I fucking you hard enough?" Calum repeats his question, using his left hand to keep a firm grip on the blond's waist whilst the right one is pulling on the blonde locks.

"So good." The blond moans, letting his head fall back on the pillow once Calum lets him go again.

"Come then." Calum instructs, rolling his hips against the plush ass and using his now free right hand to cup the blond's dick through the thin panty material.

"Tommy, please, Thomas!" The blond wails as he brushes Calum's hand away so he can pull the panties down and behind his balls.

"That's right baby boy, that's right. Show me how good I'm making you feel." Calum edges the blond on, the need to make this boy that clearly means something to his twin come all over his own fist stronger than ever. "Come on my dick pretty boy." Calum urges the blond on, making sure he is hitting all the right spots.

"Thomas!" The blond whines before he tightens up around Calum's dick one last time and comes all over his fist with a soft cry. Calum makes sure to gently fuck him through his orgasm before he slows down and pulls out.

"Come on my ass." The blond says, pulling the thong down until it's resting under the wiggling globes and then spreading his ass again. "You know you want to." He turns his head a bit so he can smile dopily at Calum.

"Fuck, you are so pretty." Calum says mesmerised by the fucked open hole and the lube wet crack.

"Yeah?" The blond says and if Calum wasn't to busy jerking his own dick he would notice how shy the other boy's voice sounded.

"Fuck." Calum curses one last time before the warmth brewing in the pit of his belly is spreading all over his body and he is coming in thick spurts all over the twink's crack.

"That was nice." The blond humms in satisfaction, turning on his side so he can face Calum who's now lying on his belly, still coming down from his high.

"Yeah babe." Calum says as he absentmindedly throws his hand over the other boy's back who scoots closer until he is cuddled into Calum's chest.

"Did you ask to have night off on Wednesday?" The blond asks after a minute of peaceful cuddling.

"Hm?" Calum humms not really listening until he is being forcefully rolled on his back, The blond on top of him looking slightly less happy than he did before.

"Wednesday. Our six month anniversary Thomas." The blond says sharply.

"Oh." Calum offers in reply. His twin has been dating this gorgeous piece of ass for six months and there is not a single trace of him in this flat. Not a single picture, no spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Not a single word to their parents or Mali. Nothing.

"Thomas. You promised." The blond says quietly, his gaze lowered and bottom lip wobbling dangerously. "Or did you forget?"

And fuck, Calum just can't stand watching this pretty boy cry right after he fucked him silly.

"Of course I haven't baby. You know how much I care about you." Calum lies through his teeth as he gently caresses the stubbly cheek, making the blond look back up.

"Don't cry baby. Cmon. Give me a smile. Here you go." Calum coos at the blond who offers him a shy smile before he ducks his head back down and buries it under Calum's armpit.

"Aww, cmon babe. Show me your pretty face." Calum coos.

"Shut up." The blond whines before he reemerges from underneath Calum's armpit and makes a silly face at Calum. "I miss you. You are always so busy."

"I'm sorry." Calum offers in reply, his eyes following the pale finger tracing the Roman numerals imprinted on his collarbone before they move to the small tattoo resting just under his heart.

"When are you going to tell me why is there a sign for Gemini tattooed right next to your hear? It's not even your star sign." The blond asks absentmindedly, like he is more thinking out loud than expecting Calum to answer. So Calum doesn't.

Back, when Thomas and Calum were inseparable, when they've done everything together, they got this brilliant idea to get all of their tattoos to match so that no one could ever tell them apart by the tattoos alone. Calum wonders if unlike him, Thomas went and acquired himself another tattoo. He guesses not or this boy, Thomas' boyfriend, would probably notice it by now.

"We gotta have quickies more often. I think you literally fucked my brain out." The blond says before he reaches for the box of tissues on the bedside table right next to the toppled over picture frame.

"You've been fighting with Mali again?" The blond sighs as he dabs at the mess on his ass, Calum helping him reach the blind spots.

"Why are you so noisy?" Calum grumbles as he tosses the last paper tissue on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you know I worry about you." The blond says quietly, his smile faltering as he rolls off the bed in a search for his clothes.

"I, ugh." Calum doesn't know what to say so he just watches the blond gather his things.

They don't say anything else after that, Calum lying on his back and the twink putting his clothes on. The blond only speaks once he is picking up his backpack Calum didn't even notice earlier from the floor.

"Take me somewhere nice?" The blond finally faces Calum again, hopeful smile playing on his lips.

"Sure." Calum replies not sure at all. "Love you?" He adds weakly.

"Love you too Tommy." The blond absolutely beams at Calum's words, proving him once again how gone this boy must be for his brother.

Calum sits up as he sees the blond approaching the bed again. He automatically leans up for a kiss and pouts a little when the blond pulls away.

"Sorry, gotta go or I'm gonna be late." The blond says apologetically before he manages to escape Calum's tight grip with a giggle.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Calum shouts after the blond who replies with something unrecognisable back before the door is being opened and slammed shut.

"Fuck. What have I done?" Calum groans as he throws the dirty pillow on the floor next to the pile of spunk covered tissues. He absentmindedly grabs for his phone and opens up a chat with Michael.

"I think I just fucked my brother's boyfriend?"

/Tommys str8??/

"Idk???"

/How was he?/

"Tight little hole & big ass. A bit whiny. 7/10."

/shoulda film it/

"I didn't do it on purpose. Twink just jumped me."

/ohhhhh Tommy got himself a twinky boyfriend. How Calum of him ;)/

"Fuck u"

/U already did/

"Shut up"

/so what, he just jumped on u??/

"Yeah basically. I don't think he told him about me. I don't think he told him anything at all and Thomas deffo didn't tell anything to the fam."

/how long they been together?/

"Idk twink said its their half year anniversary on wed"

/half year and he hasn't told anyone? That's shady mate/

"Have u met my brother?"

/Did fucking his twink made u feel better about what he did to u?/

"Is not like I planned it Mike"

/Not what I asked/

"Shit, he just texted he's on his way over. Gtg get rid of the mess before he comes back.

/Do u even know his name?/


	2. I Ask You What Your Heart Desires (I Hear The Secrets That You Keep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins are finally reunited and Calum gets less and more than what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Weeknd - Secrets

"If you'd at least say you're sorry that would give us something to start with." Calum finally breaks the silence. He's been sitting by the kitchen table for what feels like hours but has probably only been thirty minutes. His brother is sitting on the opposite side, staring at him with unreadable expression on his face as he drums quiet rhythm on the wooden surface with his fingertips.

"I'm gonna tell you the exact same thing I told you two years ago." Thomas sighs, breaking the rhythm he had going on and resting the palms of his hands flat on the table. He slides forward until he is sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning across the table before continuing. "I'm not gonna apologise to you. I don't regret it." He then leans back, sittin fully on the chair, his back hitting the wood, and crossing his hands on his chest.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting from this" he uses his right pointer finger to point at Calum and then back at himself "charade mum is having us do. But I'm not gonna give you what I don't have. And that's an apology. I'm not sorry that I did what I did lil bro but I'm sorry that you got hurt if that's any consolation."

Calum stares at the face he sees in the mirror every day. He stares at his two minutes older brother as he tries to contain the rage boiling inside him.

"You are such a dick." Calum raises his voice, his elbows resting on the table top as he angrily clutches his fists. "I have done nothing to deserve this treatment." The younger twin closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He can feel his arms shake and it makes everything even worse. He is not a violent guy but right now he wants nothing more than to lean forward and punch his brother in the face. "If you would just tell me why..." Calum trails of, his anger slightly subsided thanks to his deep breaths technique.

"Look Baby C," Thomas leans forward again.

"Stop calling me that! You don't get to call me that anymore." Calum can feel his heart rate pick up again at the age old nickname no one but his brother was allowed to use back in the day when they used to be inseparable.

"Whatever Calum." Thomas rolls his eyes before continuing. "It's not like you would understand." He says before slumping back against the chair. "Favourite pet." He quietly mutters under his breath just loud enough for Calum to hear. Calum knows he did it on purpose.

"Not with this shit again." Calum groans as he leans back into the chair himself. "It's all in your head."

"It doesn't feel like it's all in my head." Thomas shrugs. He has seemingly lost all the interest in the conversation. Calum doesn't add anything to it either so they are forced to sit in an uncomfortable silence once again.

"I don't know what to do." Calum admits quietly. He is picking at his nails, they grew up a bit. He misses the green from the grass which is usually staining them from taking one too many tackles on the field as his coach yells to "watch your fucking legs Hood!". He will have to clip them soon either way.

"Nothing. Do nothing." Thomas says absentmindedly, playing with his phone as he slides it across the table from one hand to another.

"That's not why mum sent me here." Calum points out, his gaze moving from his nails to Thomas' phone.

"Would you stop being such a mummas boy." The older twin huffs and Calum can feel his eyes roll again without lifting his gaze from the black letters printed on his brother's hands.

Calum goes to retaliate but gets interrupted by a generic iPhone ringtone indicating an incoming phone call on his brother's device. All he can catch is a glimpse of a familiar face with blond hair before Thomas is picking it up and frowning at the screen. Calum expects him to answer the call but instead he drops it and places his phone back face down on the table.

"Listen, I have practice in half hour and I gotta shower before I leave. Show yourself out." Thomas says before he is pushing the chair back and standing up.

"Practice?" Calum asks confusedly, still firmly planted on the semi comfortable kitchen chair.

"I'm in a band." Thomas shrugs, picking up his phone and unlocking the screen.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Calum says quietly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Thomas says. Blonde hair and big ass immediately popping into Calum's mind.

"Can I come?" Calum asks, lifting his gaze to look at the oh so familiar eyes. "To the gig on Friday, that is." He clarifies as Thomas gives him a frown.

"It's in the pub so can't really ban you from coming can I." Thomas shrugs.

"Text me the details?" Calum says still not moving from the chair.

"Whatever. See you around Baby C." Thomas replies before he turns his back to Calum and leaving the room.

As soon as his brother leaves the room, Calum is taking a deep breath and bumping his head against the table. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself before leaving the flat. He was not sure what he was expecting when he came here on a forced break. He was not expecting for Thomas to grovel at his feet begging for forgiveness but he did hope to get some answers. Not tonight though. If anything, he has more questions now than before he came here. He secretly feels glad about the fact that his brother is still a dick. It makes him feel ok about the fact he doesn't feel bad as much as he should for fucking the blond twink. Better not to go down that memory lane right now, Calum thinks as he finally stands up and makes his way towards the hallway.

"I'm sorry I can't make it this Wednesday, I have band practice." Thomas' voice halters Calum's steps towards the front door. He stays frozen in the middle of hallway for a second.

"Why are you being so difficult all the time." Thomas says to whomever Calum presumes is on the other side of the phone call. His inner curiosity finally getting the better of him when he quietly sneaks towards the cracked open bedroom door.

"Listen Luke, I know that and I'm sorry if I like led you on or whatever you are saying, but I can't. You know my band has a gig on Friday and we need to practice." Thomas says annoyedly. Calum leans closer to the door, holding his breath to not miss a single word of the conversation.

"Oh grow up, will ya? I said I'm sorry. Call me when you decide to not be such a drama queen anymore." He laughs bitterly at whatever this Luke person says back.

"You like sucking on this dick so whatever babe. I gotta go now." Thomas finishes the conversation that is followed by a soft thump noise indicating phone's landing on the duvet.

Calum is still pressed to the wooden door, holding his breath as he waits for the bathroom door to close. He waits another minute until he hears the shower running and his brother singing before he sneaks quietly into the room. He picks up the phone, pressing the home screen to bring the keypad on. From all the identical features they have, fingerprints are not being one of them. He tries his own birthday first and coming up empty handed. He tries Mali's next and smirks as the code gets accepted. Calum quickly navigates his way under the Recent contacts and he sees a call to Luke H at the very top. He quickly opens up camera on his own phone and snaps a pic of the digits before exiting the feature and locking the phone back up again. He quickly tiptoes his way out of the room and he allows himself to finally breathe once the front door closes behind him.

*

"Mikey, I need to use your Facebook." Are the words Calum uses as a greeting to his best friend once he finally picks up his phone.

"How are you Michael? Good? Me too. It's so good to hear your voice again." Michael mocks him.

"Your password Mikey." Calum rolls his eyes as he readjusts Mac on his lap.

"Why?" Michael asks suspiciously.

"Research." Calum offers as he logs out from his own profile.

"Oh." Michael perks up, sounding more excited than he has any business being. "Are we stalking your brother's potential boyfriend you fucked earlier today?"

"Why are you so chipper about it?" Calum wonders out loud.

"I live for the drama." Michael offers in a serious voice before cracking a laugh.

"Cmon." Calum whines, Michael's email already entered on the log in page.

"It's the same as the first part of my email plus my date of birth." Michael offers.

"Thanks mate." Calum goes to drop the call.

"Don't you dare to end this call. Put me on speaker. I'm on my iPad so we can stalk your brother's Facebook together." Michael warns the younger boy before he can cut him off.

Calum rolls his eyes but does put him on speaker before dropping the phone on the hotel bed next to his thigh.

"So, what do we know so far?" Michael asks.

"I think his name is Luke H. At least that's what he is saved in Thomas' phone under."

"I don't even wanna know how you got this info but I'm on his profile page now." Michael replies as he scrolls through Thomas' page. "Nothing exciting really. A couple of photos from his band practice. Tommy got a band together?" Michael rambles on. "No traces of any kind of relationship on his wall mate."

"I think I've found him." Calum cuts in as he hovers over the small square with name Luke Hemmings attached to it. He can feel his heartbeat speed up as he clicks on the small picture that brings him to the profile page of the boy Calum had riding his dick just a couple of hours earlier. He can feel his heart clench at the profile picture and he clicks on it to make it bigger.

"Luke." Calum tastes the sound of the boy's name on his tongue, deciding that he likes how it sounds.

"Well, there's no way denying they are dating." Michael adds two cents to the conversation, clearly on the same page as Calum.

Luke's profile picture must have been shot in winter times as there is black beanie pushed over his blond locks, making some of them stick to his forehead. He is smiling adorably, with laughter lines under his eyes and the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. Calum doesn't want to name the feeling that roars in his chest at the sight of Thomas pecking the pink cheek. There is a single ❤️ hear emoji as a comment under the picture and he can see Thomas liked the picture as well.

"Well, he is pretty." Michael offer quietly.

"I know." Calum sighs as he exits the profile picture to scroll through the rest of Luke's profile. The header doesn't give much away. It's a drawn picture of three pairs of penguins holding hands with colourful beanies on their heads and Calum chuckles at the caption 'I penguin you'. It doesn't mean absolutely anything to Calum but it makes him smile fondly nonetheless.

Once he scrolls even further down he realises he won't be able to see much as Luke's profile seems to be locked. All he can see are three other profile pictures. One of Luke when he was still probably in high school, one of him at the beach with two other boys with the caption 'family' and one of Luke sipping on a Starbucks coffee with little rainbow flag painted on his left cheek.

"We have four mutual friends. I'm adding him." Michael says.

"No!" Calum groans too late as he sees a little red notification appear on the top of the page.

"Well, that was quick." Michael says surprisedly and Calum agrees as he refreshes the page now with a full access to Luke's page.

Luke's profile page is completely different to Thomas'. Calum would like to believe it's a reflection of Luke himself.

"Well, he has boner for The Weeknd." Michael says and Calum agrees as he scrolls through three music videos. Luke is clearly a fan of the new album.

There are a couple of pictures from the beach that upon further inspection turns out to be Bronte beach. So he is definitely Sydney local then Calum concludes. He particularly likes the one of Luke sitting on the edge of the rock pool, head thrown back in laughter as the waves break in the background.

He exits that one just to be returned back on Luke's page. There are a couple of pictures Luke was tagged into. Most of them seem to be taken at different parties and a couple of them are taken of Luke standing in front of the stage. One of them is captioned with "So proud of my baby @Thomas Hood❤️*

Luke's page looks so different from Thomas'. Whilst Thomas' seems straight up impersonal, Luke's is full of pictures and posts about his likes and life. It feels weird, looking at the pictures of Luke and Thomas all loved up when there are no traces of this relationship on Thomas' Facebook or even in his own apartment.

"Well, this is a completely different story I comparison to Thomas' Facebook." Michael offers, clearly seeing all the pics of Luke kissing Thomas and smiling lovingly when he thinks no one's watching.

"I don't understand." Calum says. "Like, they look happy on the pictures? Why is there no traces of Luke in his real life then?"

"I don't know Cal, I really don't understand it either. It's not like he has to be ashamed of anything. Like you are bi and your parents are ok with it. I'm sure they would be OK with him either." Michael voices Calum's thoughts.

"It's like he's keeping him a secret." Calum adds as he clicks on another picture of Luke playing volleyball on the beach.

"Your brother is full of these, isn't he."


	3. I Loved You On A Lonely Night (If I Led You On Then I Apologise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Weeknd - A Lonely Night
> 
> I had Plans for this chapter but then twins and my emo child Thomas happened so... Let me know your thoughts! ❤️

The first thing Calum does when he wakes up in morning is check Michael's Facebook profile for anything that could potentially link him back to Calum. What if Luke did a little research of his own and discovered there's another Hood out there?

After half an hour of frantic scrolling through his best friend's profile and finding nothing, Calum admits defeat and thanks god for Michael being even more impersonal on his Facebook than his brother. Calum wonders if Luke finds it weird that some gaming geek added him on Facebook.

He barely resists the temptation of stalking Luke's profile some more, trying to find out if there are any updates on Luke's dog, just to switch to staring at the blond's phone number saved in his photos.

"Fuck it." Calum thinks as he saves the digits in his contacts under the name Blondie.

*

Calum was a sportsman but he was not a lunatic so instead of the run in the park at 35 degrees he decided to hit the hotel gym instead. The least he can do whilst he is on this forced holiday is stay in shape so that his coach doesn't bench him when he comes back. He has been running on the treadmill for close to twenty minutes now. He's put his music on shuffle but every time The Weeknd started to play it would remind him of Luke so Calum decided it was probably be best to forego the music soundtrack all together. Instead he tried to focus on his breathing and the way his body moved to prevent his mind from wandering too much.

His mind started going dangerous places again when he was under the shower washing the grime of the completed workout session. If he thought of blue panties and round arse when he came, well, no one had to know.

*

Boredom is a dangerous thing. Especially when someone is locked up in a hotel room with nothing but a laptop and a phone to keep them company.

Calum tried to distract himself with various TV shows but he got bored of them quickly as none of them could hold his attention for too long. Before he knew it he was stalking Luke's profile again. He knew it was a Bad idea but he just couldn't help himself. Luke was a pretty boy and Calum was a sucker for those. It just seemed unfair that some as cute as Luke was treated so badly by his brother. Calum was trying to convince himself he was only doing the right thing, making Luke happy, when he opened his messages and started typing.

"I think I've lost my phone. I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. This gig is stressing me out."

As soon as the message is sent Calum locks and throws his phone at the foot of the bed whilst he scrambles further up the mattress until he is practically one with the headboard. His hands are wrapped tightly around his legs and his head is buried in between his knees like him hiding from the world will undo the text he's just sent. He counts down from one hundred to try and calm down a little. He hits number fifty when he hears a familiar ping of his phone. Calum slowly lifts his head just enough for his chin to rest in the crack of his knees as he glares at the phone lighting up with notification.

He continues counting down to zero before he cautiously reaches for his phone just to find out the message is actually from Michael asking if he fucked an other of his brother's secret boyfriends yet. Calum replies with an elegant "Fuck you".

It takes another fifteen minutes, Calum's been counting, before another message arrives. This time it is from Luke.

/your a dick/

And Calum thinks, fair enough. He was not exactly sure where he was going with this whole texting thing in the first place when he sent the first message. But now he's had a wonderful terrible idea and he knows he shouldn't do it but his mind is already set on it. He knows he's gonna regret it but he can't stop himself as his fingers type a reply.

"Let me make it up to you." Calum hits send before he can change his mind. He chews on cuticle of his right thumb as he nervously watches the little dots indicating that Luke is composing a reply. He watches as the dots disappear for a moment before reappearing again. Calum was expecting some length essay about how he's (Thomas) is a dick and can go fuck himself. Instead he gets a short

/idk u really hurt me uve been doin it a lot lately/

"One last chance baby. Please. Let me treat you right this time Princess." Calum replies. He the blue ticks appear immediately but it takes two minutes before the dots appear this time.

/k, it better be good. Gtg professor just walked in/

"K. Gonna be busy today, band and all, but gonna txt u the details tomorrow" Calum contemplates adding love you or x but in the end decides not to push his luck even further.

He gets a single thumbs up emoji in reply.

*

Calum's family is, well to put it simply, they are fucking rich. So booking a table at an expensive restaurant is not so much an issue of the money but an issue of short notice. Calum curses all the office Christmas parties that seemed to book out all the top and decent restaurants in the city. After an hour of ringing what seems like every restaurant in the city and getting the same reply ("We are sorry sir but we are booked out for a private function. How about next week?") he is seriously contemplating of going for a romantic picnic on the beach.

In the end he manages to score a table at the small boutique Italian restaurant Il Simpatico Ragazzo due to the last minute cancellation. Calum hopes Luke likes either pasta or pizza, both being one of the best in the city if the reviews are to be believed.

Calum feel a little bit bad when he texts Thomas if they can meet up later. He doesn't get a reply.

*

"Mum called. She said it's my turn to make an effort." Thomas says as a greeting when Calum opens up his hotel door.

"Huh." He offers in reply as he steps aside to let his twin in.

"Come here." Thomas pulls him in a sideways hug before he is pulling out his phone out and snapping a pic.

"What was that for?" Calum asks confusedly.

"For mum. Proof of me putting in an effort." Thomas rolls his eyes at Calum before throwing himself on Calum's bed. "Cmon Cal, join me." Thomas looks at Calum who's still standing in confusion in the middle of the room, still not sure what's going on. "I'm not gonna bite you, I promise." Thomas offers a quick smile, shuffling more on the left side of the bed and patting the empty space next to him.

Calum lies next to his brother, his hands resting on his chest and gaze on the ceiling. They just lie in silence for a bit. It reminds Calum of the times before the whole Suzanne debacle. Of the times when Thomas was still his best friend and they would do anything for each other.

"Remember" Thomas breaks the silence, making Calum slightly turn his head to the side so he can look at his older brother who's still looking up at the ceiling. "Remember our seventh birthday when we got chicken pox..."

"And we had to cancel our birthday party so Mali built us a pillow forth with fairy lights and read us Harry Potter." Calum finishes the story and smiles fondly at the memory. He remembers overeating on the cake later and crying about sore tummy but it is still one of his favourite childhood memories.

"Or when we went sailing and you fell off the boat." Calum laughs at the memory of Thomas crying in the water, flailing with his hands all over the place and screaming how he's gonna get eaten by the sharks.

"I fucking hate boats." Thomas chuckles fondly.

"Remember when we made Mr. Brown think for a whole week I was you and you were me?" Calum giggles.

"Well, we could make it longer but you simply couldn't miss one football practice could you." Thomas teases, he is now lying on his side so he can look at Calum as they talk.

"Hey, you know how much football means to me." Calum defends himself.

They are lulled into a comfortable silence after that. Each of them reminiscing about their youth, before everything went wrong.

"Tell me something about you. Something you wouldn't tell our mum." Thomas asks quietly.

Calum sighs and rolls himself on his side as well, his neck slightly hurting from the uncomfortable angle. He takes his time to think about the question. Pondering what he would tell to his estranged brother and not his mother.

"I only dated the last guy because I liked his dog." Calum finally settles on.

"No, you didn't." Thomas laughs at Calum's confession.

"It was a cute black Labrador." Calum smiles. "She always liked me best."

"Don't they always." Thomas says softly, his eyes cast downside as he scratches invisible stain on the crisp white duvet.

Calum wants to roll his eyes and say 'not this again' but thinks better of it. Instead he decides to ask a question of his own.

"How about you?"

"What about me?" Thomas looks back up at his brother.

"How's your love life? Seeing anyone?" Calum asks cautiously.

Thomas doesn't reply straight away. He rolls back on his back, staring at the ceiling and just when Calum thinks he's not going to reply at all he speaks up.

"I find dating so tedious. Like sure, it's fun for a bit but I just get bored so quickly. Maybe I just haven't found the right one yet." Thomas sighs.

Calum doesn't know what to reply to that so he doesn't. Instead he just copies his brother's position. He thinks of the blue eyes and I love yous that are clearly not reciprocated.

This time the silence between them is tense. Calum doesn't know if it's just him but it feels like the conversation is not over yet. He counts down from hundred again and hitting forty before Thomas speaks up again.

"Do you believe in alternate universes, like there's infinite number of universes where we are the same but different." Thomas breaks the silence again. They are still lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling.

"Like I'm a footie player in this one but there's a parallel universe in which I'm a doctor?" Calum asks.

"Yeah. Or even there's one where you are still a footie player but Michael is not your best friend." Thomas offers.

"I never really thought about it but it's an interesting thought." Calum admits.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Thomas asks next.

"I guess so. Like some people seem to be soul mates so I guess I don't like don't believe." Calum replies, confused by the questions. "Do you believe in soul mates?" He then asks his twin, rolling back on his side so he can see Thomas' face.

"It's a terrifying concept. I've read somewhere that soul mates are people made from the same bits created at the big bang. Some people might be lucky enough to meet theirs in their lifetime. Some people might never meet theirs because they were either born too late or too early or on the other side of the world." Thomas replies. "But imagine, if there are soul mates and there are parallel universes, how does the big bang work? Was there only one big bang? The first one that created everything else? What if two soul mates live parallel to each other, never crossing their paths?"

"What, like two people being soul mates but living in two different universes?" Calum clarifies.

"I was just thinking. What if there are soul mates and what if there are parallel universes. What if your soulmate lives in parallel universe?" Thomas asks.

"That's universe screwing you over big time." Calum says.

"I just feel a lot like this you know, like there's someone out there but not here." Thomas sighs.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet?" Calum offers Thomas's own words in consolation.

"Maybe. It just feels to me like people sometimes pretend to love someone because they are afraid to be alone. But is being with someone who doesn't really make you happy really better than being alone?" Thomas sighs before looking directly into Calum's eyes. "Have you spoken with her recently?" He asks and Calum doesn't have to ask who he means by "she".

"No, why would I after everything that happened." The younger brother replies shortly. "Have you?"

"I've met her in the city the other day. We ran into each other in Myer of all places." Thomas laughs humourlessly.

"I thought she moved to Melbourne." Calum says flatly.

"She completed her studies, she's undertaking her internship in the city."

They don't say anything after that. Previous semi comfortable atmosphere long forgotten by the reoccurrence of old memories.

"Will you ever tell me why?" Calum sighs, asking the question he was pondering over for the past two years in his head but unable to get an answer every time he asks it.

"One day you'll understand." Is the only answer that he gets from Thomas before he is quickly rolling off his bed. "I'm really sorry you got hurt." He says, nothing but sincerity in his eyes and Calum hates it with passion.

"You always say that, what does it mean?!" Calum stands up as well, now chest to chest with his brother.

"Everything is always so easy for you. You never had to fight for anything. It's just given to you!" Thomas shouts, his fists balling up at his sides.

"All you ever did was feel sorry for yourself!" Calum shouts right back.

"Fuck you Calum!" Thomas pushes on Calum's chest, making him fall back on the bed. Calum just lets him. He doesn't want to fight. That doesn't mean he's not angry.

"Don't try making me look like the bad guy here!" Calum yells after his brother who's now standing with his back to his younger twin.

"See you around Baby C." Are Thomas's last words before he leaves the room, the door just clicking shut as one of Calum's shoes hits the wooden surface.

The shoe doesn't even hit the floor when there's a message from Luke illuminating Calum's phone screen.

/where we meeting tonite?/


	4. Devil On My Lap And A Cross On My Neck (Halos Are Given To Ordinary Lives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 4K of smut I guess..

The dinner date went surprisingly well. Calum managed to successfully stir the conversation away from anything that would make Luke suspicious and other boy seemed none the wiser. He looked blissfully oblivious as he was talking to Calum about his family, studies and interests. Every time Luke tried to ask anything about Thomas, Calum would quickly divert the question back to Luke under the pretence that this night was all about him. That this night was all about Luke being cherished as he was supposed to be.

Calum couldn't help but think Luke was beautiful. His eyes shining happily as he was telling Calum about his niece, his pale skin glowing magically under the fairy lights separating the sky from the rooftop balcony. They ate fine Italian food and drank moscato ("Because it's sweet. Just like you." "Shut up Thomas." Cue in giggling Luke) whilst soft music was playing in the background. Calum almost forgot Luke was not his. Almost.

"I feel so bad when you spend money on me and I know I can't pay you back." Luke sighs as he scoots even closer to Calum. They are both sitting on the curb whilst they wait for their Uber to arrive. Luke loops his left arm through Calum's right and rests his head on Calum's shoulder. The brown boy humms in satisfaction as he places a soft kiss on top of Luke's mop of blonde curls.

"Technically, it's my family's money. They don't care what I spend it on as long as it's not on drugs and gambling. Cmon our car is here." Calum smiles at the whiny noise Luke makes when he is made to stand back up.

"I had such a good time tonight Tommy. I don't want it to end." Luke pouts as he stands up as well. His left palm searching for Calum's so that he can intertwine their fingers together.

Calum never thought hand holding could feel so intense. But when Luke holds his hand, Calum never wants to let it go.

"Well, luckily for you, this night is not over yet." Calum smiles and presses a found kiss on Luke's temple, his hand squeezing Luke's tight.

*

"You booked us a hotel." Luke says in wonder as he looks around Calum's hotel room.

"I thought we deserve a change of scenery." Calum smiles as he watches Luke poke around the room. "Where are you going?" He calls after the blond who makes his way into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Luke promises as he closes the bathroom door behind him. Calum can hear the taps turning on and something dropping on the tilled floor.

Calum does one last round around the room to check one last time that nothing is giving away he's been staying here for the last couple of days. Making sure anything that would give his identity away is safely locked from the prying eyes of the blond boy. Once he is satisfied with the state of the room, he sheds his clothes all the way down to boxer briefs and sits back on the neatly made bed to fiddle with his phone and selecting a playlist he had in mind. He lifts his head as he hears the bathroom door open just when he settles on the first track of the playlist.

"Fuck, baby." Calum curses as he takes in Luke shyly leaning on the bathroom door. He is wearing nothing but a simple white panties with small baby blue bow sitting just under Luke's bellybutton.

"Do you like them?" Luke asks softly as he slowly makes his way towards the brown boy sitting speechless on the edge of the bed, The Weeknd in the background singing about finding someone to love.

"You are gorgeous. "Calum says honestly as he watches Luke's long legs make their way to Calum. "Turn around for me baby." The older boy says once Luke is just a step away from him. "Fuck." Calum curses again as he watches a triangle strip of fabric disappear between two plump cheeks.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out softly as he looks over his shoulder to see Calum's hands ghosting over his round globes. His fingertips so close to the naked skin Luke can practically feel them on his ass already.

"Can I?" Calum looks up, a hopeful expression on his face as he meets Luke's eyes.

"Yeah." Luke replies eagerly, slightly bending down to push his ass more towards Calum's palms. He whimpers softly as he finally feels the older boy squeeze his cheeks in both palms. He whimpers as he feels the pads of the fingers drag over the thong string that is being swallowed by the mounds of his ass, moaning loudly as Calum presses two of his fingers on his hole, only the thin material of the panties separating the two of them.

"Come here." Calum says as he suddenly moves both his palms to the soft hips, resting them just over the edge of the panties. "Sit on my lap." The brown boy orders as he pulls Luke on his lap, the blond going willingly, bracketing Calum's hips with his knees as his ass grinds on Calum's half hard dick still trapped in the underwear.

"Hi." Luke smiles brightly as he locks his arms around Calum's neck.

"Hey babe." Calum smirks as he squeezes the fat cheeks in his palms.

"You are so good for me." Calum humms as he leaves quick kisses all over Luke's collarbone whilst feeling up the blond's ass. It is round and soft, yielding under Calum's fingers as he plays with it.

"I just want to make you happy." Luke hums as he grinds his hips down on Calum's cock. "You just seem so sad and distant all the time. Like nothing anyone would do could ever make you happy."

"Baby." Calum cries softly, only half listening to Luke's babbling, too preoccupied with mapping Luke's neck with his tongue.

"Do I make you happy?" Luke pulls away from Calum's needy lips and chuckles as the brown boy whines in protest.

Does Luke make Thomas happy? Calum doesn't think so. Does Luke make Calum happy? Most definitely.

"You make me very happy baby boy." Calum grins as he buckles his hips up, showing Luke just how happy he makes him feel.

"I missed this." Luke moans loudly as he feels curious fingers rubbing up and down his crack teasingly, always stopping just an inch over his hole where he wants them the most. "I missed you." Luke says before he giggles at Calum's actions.

"Didn't know you were into spanking. Should I start calling you daddy as well?" Luke teases as Calum delivers another spank on his bare cheek. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to sting just a little bit.

"Careful." Calum says in warning before he is readjusting his hold on the soft globes that are spilling over his fingers, too big to be contained by Calum's hands.

"What do you want me to do." Luke asks as he tilts his head to the side to give Calum easier access to his neck where the full lips are leaving trails of kisses before they latch on Luke's earlobe.

Luke loves it. He loves the hands on his ass and the mouth on his neck. He loves the attention he is getting from the other boy. He can feel his tummy flutter in pleasure and his cock chubbing up as the brown boy grinds his hips up into his ass.

"No baby." Calum pulls back to rub his nose against Luke's. "What do YOU want?" The older boy kisses the soft pink lips and grins as Luke moans into his mouth at the feeling of two curious fingers rubbing over his needy little hole.

"I don't know." Luke cries out in frustration when the fingers move further down to rub on his perineum.

"Cmon Princess. You don't go round wearing pretty panties and then telling me you don't know what you want." Calum says before he is placing another kiss on Luke's cute little nose.

"I want to make you happy." Luke finally says, his big blue eyes blinking at Calum in all their honesty.

"You know what would make me happy?" Calum says with a grin and accompanying his words with a firm squeeze of Luke's full ass.

"What?" Luke asks curiously, his hands now squeezing Calum's impressive biceps.

"Having a go at that ass. Fuck Luke, I want to bend you over the bed and eat you out until your legs turn into a jelly. Then I want to fuck you on my fingers until you are begging me for a dick. And after I fuck you into coming all over your belly I want to come on your ass, paint you white with my spunk and watch it drip down your full globes." Calum whispers in Luke's ear, smiling as he feels the blond tense with anticipation.

"You... You wanna..." Luke trails off, he sounds so desperate Calum takes a pity on him and presses the two pads of his fingers back on the tight hole.

"I wanna what baby." Calum teases as he traces the rim over the thin material of the skimpy panties.

"You wanna... My ass?" Luke whimpers shyly.

"Do I want to eat your ass? Fuck yeah." Calum laughs at Luke's surprised gasp.

"You've never. Like, before. You didn't seem interested in any of that stuff. I didn't know." Luke says timidly.

"Times have changed Princess. That ass is getting what it's deserving." Calum growls as he suddenly rolls them around so that Luke is lying on his back, his knees still locked around Calum's middle as he looms over Luke. Calum can't believe someone would have Luke and not want to play with that beautiful ass of his. He can't believe someone would have Luke and not want to burry their face between those perfect round globes. Lapping at the pretty rose opening and sneaking their fingers inside as Luke cries in pleasure.

"So. Fucking. Pretty." Calum accompanies every word with another kiss on the pink lips.

"And those." Calum grins as he cups Luke's pecs. He is rubbing his thumbs against the nipples even though he knows boys' nipples are not supposed to be too sensitive. But the way Luke's perk up into tinny little buds make Calum think his affection is not getting unappreciated. "Look so fun to play with."

"Tommy!" Luke cries desperately as he squeezes Calum's biceps harder.

"So impatient." Calum chuckles as he slides down Luke's body until he is kneeling on the floor. His plan was to get Luke on his belly but the way Luke is reacting to simple kisses on his abdomen is causing Calum to rethink that certain position. Now he wants him on his back so he can clearly hear and see the blond falling apart underneath his tongue.

"Let's get those slutty panties off baby." Calum kisses Luke hip as he gently tugs on the hems of the panties, Luke pliantly lifting up his hips so that Calum can slide them down his thick thighs and long legs until they are pooling at Luke's ankles.

"Such a pretty dick." The older boy gives the youngest a teasing rub before he sits back on the soles of his feet so he can take the panties off. He throws the white piece of material to the side before he is pressing one of Luke's knees back against his chest. "Keep that one up for me baby." The brown boy instructs as he pushes the other leg back up himself. He humms in approval when the mounds of Luke's ass part to expose pretty little hole all dry and rosy pink, literally begging Calum to be played with.

Calum doesn't realise he is staring until he feels Luke wiggle underneath him. He uses his free hand to gently rub Luke's tummy before he bends down and mouths at Luke's heavy balls.

"Tommy!" Luke whines as Calum's tongue laps at his sensitive flesh.

Calum doesn't stop but he does look up, over Luke's pretty pink dick, just to see Luke grabbing for the sheets of the hotel bed with his free hand, his upper teeth biting into his bottom lip.

"Wanna hear you scream." Calum moves his mouth from Luke's balls, kissing the tip of Luke's dick and teasingly sucking the had in his mouth. He uses his tongue to play with Luke's slit whilst his free hand is firmly kneading one of Luke's asscheeks.

Luke whimpers at Calum's words and moves his hand from fisting sheets to pulling on Calum's curls.

"Babe, please." Luke begs as he pushes on Calum's head, trying to get the older boy to take more of him in his mouth. "Fuck!" Luke chokes out as Calum takes more of him into his mouth, his tongue working magic on Luke's cock as Calum's hand moves from fondling Luke's ass to pressing two fingers just under Luke's balls.

"Oh my god!" Luke wails as Calum pulls back, kissing down the spit soaked shaft and going back to mouthing at Luke's balls.

"I need... I need..." Luke whines pathetically, pulling on Calum's curls aimlessly as the older boy licks just behind Luke's balls.

"What baby? Tell me what you want." Calum smirks as he moves his mouth to Luke's thigh, licking and biting on supple flesh there. He adjusts his grip on Luke's leg with one hand whilst his other hand forms a loose fist around Luke's dick. Calum continues to suck marks on Luke's thigh one after another as the younger boy desperately tries to fuck his fist.

"Please!" Luke begs as he moves his hand from Calum's curls, trying to paw further down where his hole is all exposed and needy for some attention.

"None of that Princess." Calum chuckles as he lets Luke's dick go to swat blond's greedy fingers away from his ass. "This." Calum rubs the pads of his fingers over the small opening. "This is mine to pay with baby."

"THOMAS!" Luke shouts loudly at the feeling of the wet tongue finally licking over his entrance. His back is lifting off the mattress as his grip on the leg he was holding up loosened so that it drops over Calum's shoulder.

"You like that, don't ya." Calum smirks up at Luke who looks absolutely fucked out.

"Please." Luke begs, his hands back to fisting hotel sheets.

"So fucking greedy for a tongue." Calum growls as he pushes both of Luke's legs back up towards his chest, bending him in half and completely exposing his opening that is clenching in anticipation. He buries his head back between the fat cheeks, lapping at the entrance before he is forcing his tongue in. He can feel Luke trembling under his tongue and can't help but think of how beautiful Luke would look riding his face. Thick thighs trembling as he would try to ride Calum's tongue, his big ass wobbling as he would try to work himself up and down until he would just give up, let Calum guide his movements whilst he is screaming out in pleasure.

"Please, please, please." Luke babbles as Calum traces his rim with the tip of his tongue, pulling back so he can spit on the needy entrance and then rubbing two of his fingers over the mess he made.

"Look at you. You are so fucking wet. You are gagging for it." Calum teases as he rubs gentle circles around Luke's opening. He can feel Luke is relaxed and ready for a finger. Once Calum gets his fingers lubbed up they will slip in so easily.

"Thomas, please, I need." Luke cries out as he pushes his ass back on Calum's teasing fingers.

"There's lube under the pillow." Calum chuckles as he licks a stripe up Luke's dick, sucking on the tip and humming at the taste of Luke's precome on his tongue. He keeps two of his fingers pressed against Luke's opening, rubbing them in slow circles as he laps at the tip of the pink dick like it's a lollipop. He can feel the tip of his own dick peaking out of his boxers as he rolls his hips against the bed.

"Such a good boy." Calum moves his mouth to rest on one of Luke's thighs whilst he is lubing up his fingers. "I could feel you opening up under my tongue. So fucking desperate for it baby."

"Please." Luke begs as he feels now two wet fingers rubbing over his hole.

"Shhh, baby, take it easy." Calum coos as he continues to mark Luke's thighs up, rubbing his fingers over the winking hole and spreading the lube around, making sure Luke is properly wet and relaxed before he slips his first finger inside. He can hear Luke whine above him as he starts pushing his pointer finger inside until it's fully buried inside the blond. He lets it rest there for a minute, marvelling over the sight of Luke's hole fluttering around him, before he bends his head back down between the plump cheeks and licks around his finger. The unpleasant taste of lube on his tongue is most definitely worth the needy little whimpers Luke is producing whilst he is being slowly fucked on a single digit and with a wet tongue licking around the curious finger.

It doesn't take long before Calum is able to easily slip two fingers inside, keeping them still and marking Luke's thighs until the blond squeezes around his fingers, indicating he is ready for more. Calum continues to suck angry red marks that will definitely turn into purple patches as he slowly fucks the blond on two fingers. Once he feels like Luke is ready to take more, he carefully scissors them before he licks with his tongue right inside, Luke screaming loudly as Calum's tip of the tongue starts slowly fucking in and out of his arse.

"Tommy, Tommy, Thomas!" Luke babbles, his head trashing around and his fingers desperately trying to find something to ground him to it.

Calum takes pity on Luke and licks up and over Luke's perineum, replacing his tongue with the third finger and going back to suck on the tip of Luke's dick, trying to distract the blond from the discomfort of three fingers preparing him for a fuck.

"Ah, ah, ah. Please." Luke cries out when Calum accidentally bumps against his prostate.

"Here it is." Calum grins from where he rests his chin on Luke's bellybutton.

"Oh!" Luke moans as Calum bumps at it again, this time on purpose.

"Tommy, please, I need you to fuck me." Luke begs.

Calum gently eases the fingers out of Luke, kissing his bellybutton in reassurance as the blond whines at the loss of something keeping him full, before he climbs up Luke's body, pushing him further up the bed as Luke wraps his legs around Calum's waist, trapping him between his legs.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing." Calum smiles fondly at flushed Luke who's locking his arms around Calum's neck, like he is afraid the brown boy will just up and leave him.

Calum leaves a quick peck on Luke's cheek before he is reaching for a packet or condoms he stashed next to the lube under the pillow. He grabs a pillow as well and helps Luke to push it under his lower back, elevating his hips a little and thus ensuring more enjoyable angle for the blond.

"Your dick is so pretty." Luke says out of the blue whilst he watches Calum put a rubber on it, his boxer briefs pooled just under his arse.

"Thanks babe." Calum grins at the blond who is smiling at him sheepishly.

"Cmon." Luke whines as Calum makes a show of spreading lube over his dick, teasingly fucking his fist as he watches Luke observe him with hungry eyes.

"I love this track. I want you to fuck me to it." Luke pouts as Often plays in the background.

"My God white, he in my pocket." Calum synchronises with The Weeknd as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock inside the well lubed hole. He keeps his eyes on Luke to make sure he is not going too quickly and that the blond is still comfortable. "He got me redder than the devil... Fuck!" Calum breaks the singing as he bottoms out, his dick now fully buried in the warm velvet of Luke's insides.

"Keep on singing." Luke pleads as he grips tight on Calum's biceps.

"He asked me if I do this every day, I said often." Calum sings out. Slowly pulling his dick out until only the tip is still inside, waiting for a moment, before fucking back inside with full force, sending Luke further up the bed in the process.

"Often, often, boy I do this often." Calum sings as he keeps on fucking Luke.

"Babe." Luke whines as Calum's particularly well aimed trust bumps against his prostate.

"Cmere." Calum stops singing to bend down and catch Luke's lips between his own. He can feel the blond's blunt nails scratch down his back as Calum continues to kiss and fuck him at the same time.

"Tommy, baby." Luke manages to somehow get out between the frantic breathing and loud moaning.

"You feel so good baby. So good." Calum praises the blond who is squeezing tight around his dick, Luke's own dick hard and leaking, leaving a trail of precum on both of their tummies. "Felt so good on my tongue and opened up so well on my fingers Lu, and now you are taking my dick so well baby. Good boy." Calum praises as he tries to fuck Luke to the rhythm of the track playing in the background.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Calum whispers into Luke's ear, one of his hands sneaking between their sweaty bodies so he can wrap it around Luke's pulsing dick.

"Please." Luke moans as he buckles his hips up to meet Calum's thrusts halfway.

"Feels so good, doesn't it. Having someone fuck you good like you deserve to be fucked." Calum growls as he tries to angle his thrusts just right.

"So close." Luke moans as he grabs for Calum's hair and pants into his neck.

"Come for me." Calum whispers softly, almost lovingly, into Luke's ear. It's such a contrast against the harsh rhythm they have going on but it works. Only a coupe of moments later Calum can feel Luke tensing underneath him before he arches his back off the bed and comes all over Calum's fist. Calum keeps on fucking Luke through his orgasm and it's only when Luke starts to whimper in oversensitivity that Calum goes to pull out.

"No, come inside." Luke pouts, all fucked out and sweaty but still looking like the most gorgeous thing Calum has ever seen.

"You sure baby?" Calum asks, having to make sure Luke can take it.

"What, my ass not good enough for you?" Luke pouts as he squeezes around Calum, whimpering softly at the feeling of too much.

"Your ass is perfect baby." Calum reassures him with a kiss on the lips before he pulls away and readjusts Luke's hips on his lap. "I'm so close." Calum moans as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach slowly rising up.

"Cmon, come inside me baby." Luke edges him on. "I want to feel you." Luke moans softly.

"Fuck Luke." Calum moans as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Fuck me." Luke accompanies his words with a vicious squeeze of his insides and Calum falls forward on Luke's chest, his hips moving on their own as they work him through an orgasm.

"Ah, ah, ah." Luke whimpers softly as Calum finally stops thrusting inside him.

"Fuck babe, you are the best." Calum grins as he rolls off Luke so that they lie side by side now. Nothing but heavy panting and The Weeknd's voice singing in the background.

"I think you fucked my brains out." Luke giggles as he rolls on Calum's chest, his fingers playing with invisible chest hair there.

"That good?" Calum chuckles as he bends his head down so he can place a kiss on top of Luke's blonde locks.

"The best." Luke confirms as he smiles up at Calum.

They are still lying sideways on the bed, their feet dangling off the mattress as they enjoy their postorgasmic high.

"I gotta get rid of the condom." Calum sighs as he gently rolls Luke off his chest and makes his way to the bathroom.

When he comes back, Luke is already cozily snuggled under the duvet as he blinks sleepily at Calum.

"I used your sock to clean up the cum on my stomach."

"Gross Luke." Calum smiles as he wiggles his way next to Luke under the plush duvet.

"What can you do." Luke sighs teasingly before he wraps himself against Calum's body, the head resting on Calum's chest. "I thought you didn't like The Weeknd." Luke adds once Calum has his fingers tangled in Luke's hair.

"Special occasion I guess." Calum says as he tries to not dig himself into a deeper hole than he already is. No pun intended.

"Thank you." Luke finally speaks up after a moment of silence.

"For what?" Calum asks confusedly, his fingers not stoping at caressing the soft locks.

"For not giving up on me. Those last couple of weeks felt like you don't want me anymore." Luke whispers softly. "I'd give you anything you want." He ads quietly as he snuggles further into Calum's chest.


	5. I Had A Vision Of My Nails In The Kitchen Scratching Counter Tops (I Was Screaming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stargirl Interlude - The Weeknd & Lana Del Rey
> 
> Stuff happens...l let me know if you are still reading this (:

The venue is on the small side but it doesn't really feel claustrophobic. There's raised floor serving as stage at the front of the room and the bar is pushed towards the right wall. Calum is trying to hide in the shadows of the bar, front of his SnapBack pushed low on his face to avoid any unvented recognition. He is nursing a pint as he observes people that are slowly filling the room.

There's a lot of girls. Most of them are wearing black high shorts and crop tops. They are excitedly chatting amongst themselves as they nurse their cups of cider and showing their phone screens to each other.

There's a couple of guys as well. They are mostly gathered around the bar and trying to catch attention of one of the two bartenders who are in charge of the drinks tonight. One of them has bright pink hair and her breath smelled like pineapple and rum when she served Calum. She looks borderline bored with late teens and under 25s crowd trying to get her to pour them a coup.

The other one is more lively. She is wearing neon green nail polish and blood red lipstick, excitedly chatting with the punters about the upcoming performance. She seems to be a fan and Calum hopes she doesn't switch sides with Pineapple Breath as he doesn't fancy explaining why one of the performers is currently drinking at the bar and not getting ready for the show. For all Calum knows, drinking might be exactly what Thomas is doing right now.

Calum knew he was coming. He knew that Luke will be there. However, it still surprises him when the blond waltzes into the room. He is wearing black skinny jeans which are nicely clinging to his long legs and showing off his full ass, and Rock Cafe Tshirt with a print "I'm with the band" stretched over his shoulders. He is not alone. There are two girls and another guy with him. They make their way to the front of the room where the stage is set up for tonight's performance.

Calum watches from the shadows as the group forms a wonky circle at the front of the room, continuing whichever conversation they brought with them. Luke stands with his back to the bar and there is a group of girls with black lipstick lips standing behind him, obscuring Calum's view of the blond. It's probably for the best.

Calum always hated this part of concerts. The seemingly never ending wait. Wait for the doors to open and let you in. Wait for the support act. Wait for the main act. Calum is not a person who likes to wait. He shifts impatiently in the shadows of the bar where he's found the refuge for tonight. Someone bumps into him from behind when they make their way to the counter and Calum wants to scowl at them but the he remembers his face and just takes a step back instead.

There are a couple of bored looking boys and girls lurking in the dark corner of the room. Probably unlucky friends and partners who were made to tag along. Calum feels safe enough here to take his cup away from his mouth, still looking at the floor and avoiding any and all eye contact.

It takes another ten or fifteen minutes but to Calum it feels like an hour has passed between his last sip from of lukewarm beer and the time the lights finally fade until only the ones over the stage and bar are left on. An excited murmur passes through the crowd and Calum can feel his heart rate pick up. Despite everything that happened in the past, despite everything Thomas has done, Calum is still excited to see his big brother perform. To see him on stage, under the bright light, sing to people.

The band slowly fills the stage and Calum stands up straighter, craning his neck to get a better view of the stage as he hears the sound of the drums picking up. He catches himself holding his breath as Thomas finally takes the stage, smiling at the crowd as he takes his position behind the microphone standing in the middl of the stage. He closes his eyes and waits until lead guitar and bass join the drumbeat before he starts strumming on his own guitar.

Calum is mesmerised. He never knew Thomas could play guitar so well. Now, Calum is in no position to judge any musical performances but he has to admit Thomas is quite good at it. And then Thomas starts to sing and the crowd sings with him.

Calum watches spellbound as his brother sings about never fitting in. As he sings about yearning for something he cannot have. As he sings about star crossed lovers. As he sings about wishing for something he shouldn't. As he sings about betrayal. As he sings about broken heart. As he sings about loosing his best friend.

And Calum knows some of those songs are about him and he knows all of them are about Thomas. But he is missing something. He's missing the bigger picture. He can almost taste it on the tip of his tongue, ready to transform form from the jumble of thoughts into a coherent sentence. But at the same time it's as tangible as water. You can feel it but it's constantly slipping through your fingers.

Calum leaves as soon as Thomas announces their last song of the night. He manages to reach the exit without anyone recognising him. Everyone too caught up in the euphoria of the last song. Something about new flames raising from old ashes. Calum doesn't stay to listen to the song. Instead he makes his way towards the back exit, not sure why he is still here in the first place.

He paces up and down the small alley as he tries to put all the puzzles Thomas threw his way together to make some kind of a sense of this mess that is their life. He kicks an old Coke can in frustration and absentmindedly taps his breast pocked for the pack of cigs. They are not there. They haven't been ever since his coach threatened him with a bench half a year ago. But old habits die hard and Calum needs a fucking break.

He is just contemplating if he is still up for meeting up with his brother when someone jumps him from behind.

"You were amazing babe!" Luke grins as he slides down from Calum's back and finally faces him. The younger boy is grabbing the brown man's face with his both hands before he is crashing their lips together in a messy kiss.

This is so bad. This is the worst thing in Calum's current situation possible but he is also a very weak man so he kisses Luke back. Holding him close to his chest as he rests his palms on the swell of Luke's arse who is still holding onto Calum's neck.

"What the fuck Luke?"

Calum feels Luke pull away as he looks up at Calum who is secretly panicking inside.

"Calum?!"

Calum watches as Luke takes a step away, clearly confused by the source of the familiar voice when the lips are not moving.

"You fucking bastard!" Thomas shouts and the next thing Calum knows Luke is pressed with his back to the wall and there's blood running down Calum's nose.

"Thomas?!" Luke's high pitched voice makes Calum look up from the blood stained fingers to the blond whose eyes are darting between Calum and Thomas who's now leaning back against the exit door, cradling his right hand to his chest.

"Thomas." Luke repeats again. "What the fuck is going on?!" He is visibly upset but his voice has calmed down a little.

"Luke, meet my twin brother Calum." Thomas says humourlessly, still scowling at Calum as he is slowly letting his right hand fall to his side. Calum can see bruised knuckles brush against the black jeans material.

"Twin brother?" Luke asks unbelievingly. Turning his attention back to Calum. "You never told me you had a twin brother." Luke says accusingly as he stares at Calum unblinkingly. "Six months Thomas. Six fucking months and you never told me you had a twin brother." Luke turns back around, facing Thomas again. He steps closer to the older twin and presses his pointer finger to his chest. "You told me you loved me."

"What." Thomas blinks in surprise.

"On Monday. When we fucked, between my classes. And then you said it again after you took me on a date for our anniversary." Luke is still digging his finger into Thomas' chest accusatorially. Like he is daring Thomas to disagree.

"What?" Thomas repeats again, this time his brows furrow in a frown as the wheels in his head begin to turn.

"You told me you loved me." Luke repeats slightly less aggressively. Like he is not sure of his memory anymore.

"No, I didn't." Thomas says. And then he starts to laugh.

"What is funny? Why are you laughing at me?!" Luke demands as he presses Thomas back to the door with both of his hands pushing on brown boy's shoulders.

"I can't believe you've done this. No. Actually, I can." Thomas ignores Luke's questions as he stares at Calum over the blond's shoulder. "How suiting. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. I thought you were better than this." Thomas says as he slumps back against the wall.

"Tell me what's going on. Now." Luke demands as he uses his right hand to make Thomas look at him.

"I didn't say that I loved you. I didn't fuck you on Monday and I certainly didn't take you on any anniversary dates." Thomas takes a moment, more for a dramatic purpose than anything else Calum assumes, before he continues. "But he did." He nods in Calum's direction and Luke's hands drop off Thomas' shoulders like he'd been burned.

"What?" Luke blinks at Thomas unbelievingly.

"Luke, I haven't seen you since last Friday. Whoever you've been seeing and fucking - it's not me. But it's probably and most certainly him." Thomas says as he uses his left hand to point at Calum whose nose has now finally stopped bleeding.

"What?" Luke asks again, confusion clearly heard in his voice. "But..." He trails off, unsure of what to think or say and he takes another step back from Thomas, caught halfway between Thomas and Calum.

"I've been trying to find the right time but there is just no right time to do this I guess. We are over Luke. We've been for a while now." Thomas signs as he slumps down the wall until he's sitting on the dirty concrete floor.

"What, Thommy, baby, you can't be serious, please." Luke manages to choke out. He goes to kneel down to be on Thomas' eye level but Thomas stops him.

"Luke, you are very lovely and nice but you are not what I'm looking for. I'm not what YOU are looking for." Thomas sighs as he hits the back of his head against the wall.

"Please, don't do this to me. I lo-"

"Don't say it. It's not going to change anything. We are done." Thomas says back, face passive like he doesn't feel anything at all.

"We could try again! I will do better, I promise." First tears start to spill down Luke's pale cheeks.

"Stop it Luke. I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Please, I could do better. You could love me." Luke sobs as he watches his life crumble to dust in front of his eyes.

"I've only been in love once in my life Luke. I never fell out of it. I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry." Thomas sighs, closing his eyes as if this conversation is taking an incredible tool on him.

And that's the final puzzle. The final piece that finally completes the picture Calum's been chasing for the past years. He can see it so clearly it almost hurts his brain. It was right there, in front of his nose this whole time and he didn't notice it. How could he be so blind?

"You love her." Calum states out loud, staring Thomas directly in the eyes, daring him to deny it.

"You are in love with Suzanne." Calum can't believe this. He can't believe he never noticed it before. "How long?" He demands.

"I can't remember when I haven't been." Thomas sighs.

Calum pushes himself away from the wall and steps closer to his twin brother until he is looming over him.

"Twelve years. We've know her for twelve years." Calum says unbelievingly. "You never said anything!"

"What was I supposed to say Calum, what?" Thomas shouts. "Oh yeah lil bro, by the way, I love your girlfriend more than you ever will."

"You never said anything." Calum replies weakly.

"She has chosen you Calum. She has chosen YOU. What was I supposed to say? They always chose you. She did, Michael did, Mali does, our parents..."

"Michael?" Calum frowns at the mention of his best friend.

"All I wanted was to be friends with that boy who had cool Pokemon cards. But he preferred you instead. You don't even like Pokemon."

"The only reason me and Michael became friends is because you wouldn't give him his cars back. I had to beg you to give them back."

"I was 5. I just wanted him to pay some attention to me."

"What is going on?" Luke's quiet voice cuts into the conversation. He looks hurt and confused and Calum feels sorry for him. He deserves more than them.

"We are twins. One day, after my footie practice, I've found him fucking my girlfriend of four years in our living room. We haven't spoken since and I've just learned why he thinks I've stolen everything from him." Calum summarises the whole mess as simply as he can.

"Was I a revenge fuck?" Luke asks quietly.

"What?" Calum blinks at Luke who's tearing up again.

"Did you fuck me to get back at your brother. For what he did to you." Luke clarifies. "You used me." He states.

And Luke is not wrong. What Calum did was far from OK and definitely not fair on Luke.

"I'm sorry." Calum says honestly as he sits down on the pavement, hip to hip with Thomas.

"Fuck you." Luke spits out. "Fuck you both."

The twins watch as he turns his back to them and walks away.

"He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this." Calum sighs.

"I was trying to get him to break up with me and then you come along, gave him hope and fucked everything up. Now he's left with a broken heart and it's my fault." Thomas sighs.

"Do you still love her." Calum asks after a minute of silence.

"I've told you. She's the only one I could ever love. Do you?" Thomas finally turns his head to look at Calum.

"Do I?" Calum repeats the question.

"Do you still love her?" Thomas clarifies.

"No. At least not anymore. Maybe I never did properly love her." Calum sighs.

"That time I've met her in Myer. It was not the last time." Thomas confesses, turning his gaze away from Calum and back towards the dirty floor they are sitting on.

"Did you cheat on Luke?" Calum asks.

"No, I was going to break up with him because I wanted to go on a date with her. To see if it really is the forever kind. Would you mind?" Thomas looks back at Calum. He has that nervous look on his face that lets Calum know his answer is actually important to Thomas.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It used to. It used to hurt really bad. It was like my heart was broken in two and then both pieces were taken away. But who am I to come between forever though? If she really loved me she wouldn't sleep with you I guess." Calum replies.

"I'm sorry." Thomas offers honestly.

"I understand now. I understand now what you mean when you say that you don't regret it. I used to think you've only done it to hurt me."

Thomas doesn't reply. Instead he leans his head on Calum's shoulder and sighs loudly.

"My first thought when I've seen him was "He is Calum's type." And then he asked me out and I said yes. It felt good to finally be the desirable one. Even though he never knew there were two of us to choose from."

Calum doesn't know what to say to that. Thomas is not wrong. Luke is definitely his type. Luke. Calum feels really bad for the blond and he has no doubt that karma will come back and hunt both, him and Thomas, In the future and they will completely deserve it.

They just sit there, on an empty backstreet, leaning on each other as they listen to the sounds of the street. It feels a strange kind of peaceful.

Calum doesn't really know how long they sat like that but it is getting late and just when Calum is going to suggest if they should head inside he feels Thomas' phone vibrating against his tight. He watches his older brother pull out the phone, frowning at the screen as he reads the message.

"What is it?" Calum asks as he watches Thomas typing a reply.

"Check your phone." Thomas says as he seemingly waits for another message to come through.

Calum pulls his phone out but all he can see is a couple of Instagram notifications and message from Michael.

"What?" Calum asks confusedly, watching Thomas' phone vibrate again. The older twin quickly replies back to whoever is messaging him before he looks up at Calum.

"Mali ran away." Thomas replies.

"What." Calum more states than asks.

"She's not getting married. She ran away. She won't say where she's running too." Thomas says before he starts to laugh.

"What, what's funny?" Calum demands as he watches Thomas swipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't we a model family for how to not be in love."

And Calum has to say that Thomas has a point there. They definitely are a little bit fucked up. A little.


	6. Coming For The King (I Switch Up My Cup I Kill Any Pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years...

Luke is high. And drunk. Horny as well. He is at some random house party his hook up invited him to after they got each other off in some dingy pub's toilet stall.

The music is loud and everything is purple. It's like he is seeing world through the crystal ball emoji. It was really purple once the pill kicked in. He remembers it. It was round, blue and had a tinny little star carved into it. He decided to take it. He knew it was a drug.

Now everything is more like a purple but bleeding into dark pink with white sparks. It's nice. It's making Luke feel warm and fuzzy inside.

There's a guy, at least Luke thinks it's a guy, dancing with him. It's hard to concentrate. He dances with boys, he dances with girls, he kisses strangers and drinks his water. The pink is starting to fade and everything is turning dark blue and neon yellow. Like the Milky Way.

He is never dancing on his own for more than a couple of minutes. He is pretty and people seem to like pretty things. It is just a body. Luke got over it.

There's a guy. Luke can't see his face (he can feel his dick rubbing against the swell of his ass though). He stopped caring about faces months ago. It's just a face. Luke got over it.

Then there's a guy and Luke on the bed. They are kissing. Everything is grey and orange.

Luke had a lot of sex with random people in foreign beds lately. This, having sex with a stranger in another stranger's bed, is new. Luke doesn't really care. It's just a bed. It's just a fuck.

The guy is rough. He is not treating him badly. Everything is safe. Luke said yes and he wanted it. He enjoys it. He moans and he comes. He lies there after, letting the other man do whatever he has to do to reach his own goal. It's not like Luke cares.

Stranger leaves. Luke is left alone. He is tired and the drug has worn off by now. Everything is black. He falls asleep, naked on a strangers bed. He doesn't care. It's just a body. It's just a bed.

It's not like anyone will love him.

*

He is woken up by a bright light. A lightbulb going off and a loud "Shit, sorry dude!" Reaching his ears before everything goes dark again.

"You ok there?" The stranger asks as he is taking his clothes off in the dark. Luke observes the silhouette jumping on one leg to get rid of the trousers before he discharges of the shirt.

"Huh." Luke replies confused as he's being pushed, more like rolled over, to the other side.

"This is my side." The stranger offers in explanation as he crashes on a pillow Luke was occupying just moments before. (He might have drooled on it.)

"Whatever." Luke says before he curls to the stranger's side. It was Luke's side before it was this random dude's side. Kind of. Stranger can deal with it. The stranger has nice abbs, Luke notices as he buries his nose into the back of possibly owner of the bed.

"Whatever." The stranger parrots back and doesn't complain about Luke curling into his back. "Don't puke on me."

"I won't." Luke promises.

*

Luke wakes up curled to the random stranger's back with a surprisingly clear head and no headache. All that water must have paid off. He doesn't want to move yet though. He is comfortable.

It is nice, just lying here pressed to someone else's side whilst they are sleeping. Their breathing calms Luke.

Luke can't help but wonder who is this guy. Who apologises to the strangers when they find them sleeping in their bed and then letting them curl around their back?

Luke is just wondering if he will have to suck some more cock before breakfast when the bedroom door comes flying open. Luke doesn't move. He can't be bothered. However, he does blink an eye open.

"Rise and shine, honey!"

There's a boy, guy, male, whatever. He is pretty with blonde hair that could be bleached but Luke is not sure about it. The boy has a stubble and cherry red lips. He is rocking this whole "I could be a rockstar but I'm probably just a nerd" look and Luke wouldn't mind kissing him. He also can't shake the feeling that he's seen this guy before.

"Michael." The pile of muscle moves underneath Luke and making him roll over on his back.

"Didn't know you had company Ash." The other guy, Michael, snickers. Luke takes a better look at Michael, there's something at the back of his mind telling him he's seen him before.

"Oh. Oh!" Michael exclaims once he finally takes a look at Luke. Eyes widening in recognition and Luke is really annoyed with himself now. Clearly he'd remember if he slept with someone so pretty. Right?

"What?" Ash asks annoyedly. He pulls himself up, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up enough for this conversation that seems to demand his attention. "I've found..." The guy turns his head to look at Luke, his eyes are warm and sweet like honey. Or hazel. Luke might still be a little bit fucked.

"Luke." Luke supplies dutifully.

"Luke Sleeping in my bed. So I let him crash." Ash finishes before taking another look at Luke. "Where are your clothes mate?"

They are lying in a pile on the floor on the other Side of the bed but Luke doesn't get a chance to say so.

"There's a chick who said she lost her keys in your bathroom Ashton." New, way too familiar voice joins the conversation. "Oh."

Luke feels sick. There, standing next to Michael is Calum. It has to be Calum. Luke suddenly has a strong urge to cover as much of his body as possible. He doesn't want Calum to see him.

"What." Ashton asks confused at the sudden tension in the room.

"It's Luke." Michael speaks up.

"Yeah?" Ashton turns his head to examine the blond who has nothing but his head poking out of the sheets.

"It's Thomas' Luke." Michael adds awkwardly and Luke feels like he's been slapped in the face. He feels the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Thomas' Luke.

He won't cry.

"Oh." Ashton's eyes widen with realisation. Luke really wants to cry. They clearly know what happened. They clearly know how dumb he is to not recognise how his own boyfriend is not his boyfriend. He feels humiliated.

"I better, uh." Ashton scratches the back of his head awkwardly before he gets off the bed. "Help that girl find her keys. Yes. Yah." He mumbles as he pulls on basketball shorts. "Michael." Ash tugs on the (possibly) fake blond's hand and dragging him out of the bedroom.

The door closes with a soft click and Luke waits. He counts to ten in his head, bitting on his lower lip and praying to God he doesn't start crying.

"Luke." Calum coughs awkwardly, making Luke lift his head again to find Calum leaning against the closed bedroom door. He looks awkward and uncomfortable.

"What." Luke bites back. He feels like a caged animal. "I don't feel like fucking right now."

Calum winces at the harsh words, his head bowing down as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Luke." Calum looks back up, bitting at his own lower lip before he makes a tentative step forward. Luke automatically scoots further back until his back is pressed flush to the headboard and he has no where to go. "I'm sorry." Calum offers quietly, his fingers now playing with the edge of the bed's frame.

"No." Luke says angrily.

"No?" Calum asks, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't accept your apology." Luke clarifies himself. "You can take it and shove it up your ass."

"I" Calum looks dumb stuck, clearly not expecting this kind of response.

"What?" Luke says dangerously low. He can't believe this. "You thought you can go ahead and do your little revenge thing, using me, a person, in the process and then thinking a pathetic sorry will fix everything?" Luke is properly fuming now.

"I know what I did is wrong." Calum offers quietly.

"Do you now?" Luke can feel angry tears start to roll down his face but he doesn't care. "Four months Calum, it's been four months. You deceived me, you used me, you fucked me and then walked away like nothing happened. I am a real person. I was in love with your brother. But you don't care, do you. Do you get off on telling people how you tricked me and how I fell for it? Do you tell them how I was crying when he dumped me?!"

"I don't do that!" Calum shouts over Luke's raised voice. "I don't."

"They know who I am." Luke points out, referring to the fact that Michael and Ashton know who he is.

"That's because they are my best friends." Calum says in defence and then sighs. "I don't know what to say."

"Just go." Luke says quietly.

So Calum leaves.

*

Luke comes back to his apartment on a Wednesday afternoon to find a bouquet of flowers with the card attached to them. When he sees the signature he moves the flowers in front of the neighbour's door and tears the card to pieces.

He doesn't reply to his tinder messages that night.

*

It's a Friday night and Luke got stood up in a pub. It's whatever, it's not like he can't find someone to fuck him.

There's a guy. He bought him a drink and Luke accepted it. However, the dude's been giving him a bad vibe and Luke is trying to get rid of him with no success. He decides to simply walk out of the bar but the guy keeps on following him across the bar.

"Look, this is not going to happen." Luke finally tells the guy straight into his face.

"Playing hard to get princess." The other guy (Luke doesn't even remember his name) grabs for his hand and doesn't let it go.

"Let me go." Luke pulls on his hand. He just wants to be left alone, why is this guy not getting the memo.

"He said to let him go." A familiar voice makes Luke's blood freeze.

"What, are you his boyfriend or something?" The stranger replies, letting Luke's hand go so he can turn around.

"If you walk away quickly enough you won't have to find out." Calum says as he gives the stranger one last dirty look.

The stranger decides Luke is not worth the trouble so he walks away.

"You ok... Ah." Calum trails away once he notices whom he just saved from the sleezy dude. "We just keep on running into each other." The brown boy says awkwardly.

Luke wants to ask about the flowers. What was the purpose of them? He doesn't.

"I, uh, yeah. I think I'll go now." Luke turns around, his heart beating in his throat as he takes a first step to walk away.

"Wait!" Calum shouts after him.

"What." Luke turns around again, trying to play cool and unaffected.

"We, uh, we won the game, we are celebrating." Calum stammers awkwardly. "Wanna have a drink? It's free booze." The brown boy offers a timid smile.

Luke thinks for a second. "Ok, whatever." He says before he follows Calum to the VIP section.

There's a lot of rowdy boys and some girls laughing and celebrating. Luke spots Ashton who raises an eyebrow at Luke's appearance before lifting his glass in greeting. Luke lifts his own glass back.

Luke has a lot of fun. Calum's team is a bunch of friendly people who like to drink and shout nonsense whilst they are at it.

Luke leaves with Brad who is the team's physiotherapist. He comes three times, not thinking of the Hood twins even once.

Calum doesn't speak with Brad for a month.

*

It's been two months since Calum has invited Luke over to their table in the club. Somehow, his team has taken to Luke like a duck to water.

"You have to stop this. It's ridiculous." Brad says one day whilst he is kneading Calum thigh.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Calum plays dumb as he inspects the nails of his left hand.

"Ashton told me he's like your brother's ex or something. He also said your brother broke it off. It's not like we even hook up anymore. We just chill and play music together." Brad says.

"Play music?" Calum asks curiously.

"Yeah, I've been teaching him how to play guitar." Brad shrugs as he continues on working on Calum's leg.

*

Luke finds a box of chocolates in front of his door. He flushes one by one down the toilet.

*

"I don't understand." Calum whines from his position down on the flor with his back leaning on the back of Michael's sofa. "He just won't speak to me. He hangs out with my, our, friends all the time. He even hangs out with you!" It's just Calum and Michael, playing some zombie apocalypse video game and waiting for their pizza to arrive. Michael is working with police dogs and Calum is mid season so they can't smoke weed as they like to do it on occasions like this one.

"You fucked him over big time Cal. He feels used and cheated. He is trying to feel like he is in control. You can't blame him for that." Michael shrugs and shots another zombie.

"I just wish..." Calum trails off, not sure how to express what he wants.

"Oh my god." Michael gasps before he pauses the game and turns to Calum. "You have a crush on him."

Luke is sweet and kind and funny. That's except when he's dealing with Calum. Then he's cold and distant.

"This is..." Michael laughs as he watches Calum's sour face. "Fuck. This is fucked up." He finally settles on.

"No shit, Sherlock." Calum replies, turning back to the tv and restarting the game from the beginning.

*

Luke finds Calum sitting in front of his door. He wants to point out how creepy that is but he offers his hand to help him up instead. There's an anchor tattooed on Calum's left middle finger. Luke stares at it, not letting go of Calum's hand.

"Is it..." Luke trails off, staring at the black ink on brown skin not knowing how to ask it. He doesn't know why he cares about it anyway. It's not like it will make any difference. Still, he feels like he needs to know.

"No. It's just me." Calum answers quietly.

"You should leave." Luke says, letting go of Calum's hand.

Only when Calum leaves and Luke is safely tucked away under a warm spray of his shower he dares to remember how Calum made him feel when Luke didn't know any different. He made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. But he was faking it and Luke hates him.

He cries where no one can see him.

*

"I think Calum is going to ask you out and you should say yes." Michael says between the puffs he's taking from the spiff Luke rolled up.

"I don't think so." Luke snorts as he steals some of the smoke directly from Michael's mouth. Luke wishes Michael would act on what Luke's offering. He's been behaving like a right slag all evening.

"You should." Michael says as he pulls away from a lazy kind-of-not-a-kiss.

"Why, so he can trick me again?" Luke asks, taking a drag from the source before blowing the smoke into Michael's face.

"He fancies you." Michael offers.

"Sure." Luke snorts. He is lying on the floor now, starfishes all over Michael's carpet.

"He fucked up. But like. He wants to make it up to you." Michael lies next to Luke, catching his left hand in his palm and intertwining their fingers together.

"I can't be tricked twice Mike." Luke sighs. He feels warm and fuzzy and confused. "If we momentarily forget that he used me for his little revenge thing, there's still the matter of his face. How do I know I will like him for what he is and not for what he reminds me of?"

"I guess you will never know if you don't try." Michael says before he turns on his side and and grins at Luke. "Let's watch some porn and jerk off."

*

Calum's club loses the title. They played like shit and they know it.

Luke waits with Michael in the car park, leaning on the older boy's car whilst they wait for the guys to make reappearance. They are going to drink their sorrows away at one of the Sydney's top clubs.

"Here they are." Michael spots the first couple of guys stumble out of the changing room. "Hey losers, get in, we are going drinking." Michael shouts and gets a couple of middle fingers raised at him in reply.

*

"Go on a date with me." Calum blurts out, nursing his first beer and pulling on Luke's sleeve.

"What?" Luke asks surprised, turning away from the conversation he was kind of half listening to to focus on Calum instead.

"One date." Calum pleads. "I swear I'm gonna leave you alone if you don't like it."

"Ok." Luke shrugs, taking a sip of his own beer.

Luke goes home alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
